Elaine Marley
'FALTA AÑADIR LA TABLA INICIAL' Elaine Marley-Threepwood is the primary female-lead/damsel-in-distress in the ''Monkey Island'' series. Though she sometimes requires rescuing by the series' main character, Guybrush Threepwood, she is depicted as a confident, charming, and tough woman. She is constantly pursued by the undead pirate LeChuck, who never ceases to pursue her affections and attempts to turn her into his undead bride, but Elaine instead falls in love with the hapless Guybrush. Elaine is consistently kidnapped by LeChuck, prompting Guybrush to attempt a rescue, although Elaine is usually more than capable of escaping predicaments by herself. Over time she and Guybrush develop more of a co-operative method of handling problems; writer Michael Stemmle says that she has an "usual uncanny ability to think 23 moves ahead."[http://talesofmi.net/?p=823 The Tales of Monkey Island Blog] She is the former governor of the Tri-Island Area, which is comprised of Mêlée Island, Booty Island, and Plunder Island (but in Escape from Monkey Island appears to consist of several others including Lucre Island, where her family lawyers live and work). Though she resigned from her governing duties on Mêlée temporarily (having dumped Guybrush) she apparently retained her position by The Curse of Monkey Island. During her time in power, Elaine has two mansions, one on Mêlée and one on Booty, and a fortress on Plunder. She also had an unorganized array of assistants and personal guards that seemed incapable of protecting her from her various kidnappings. She eventually marries Guybrush and relinquishes her gubernatorial responsibilities to her grandfather, traveling with Guybrush to the fictional Gulf of Melange to cure the outbreak of a voodoo-empowered pox. Elaine's first name is a reference to the 1967 film The Graduate.http://grumpygamer.com/8280380 In initial development on The Secret of Monkey Island she was known simply as The Governor. Family Main article: Marley family Most of Elaine's family has never been seen or heard from. Her father is briefly mentioned in the first and third games and both of her parents are mentioned again in the fourth game. Apparently H. T. Marley thought they were deadbeats and advised Elaine, in the event they would come begging for a hand-out, to tell them "to take a long walk" off a short gangplank. Elaine's grandfather is Horatio Torquemeda Marley, a former governor and pirate captain who disappeared twenty years before the events of the games. It is revealed in Escape from Monkey Island that he is none other than Herman Toothrot, the hermit who lives on Monkey Island, although this contradicts some information from earlier games. Governing positions In the third game Elaine is said to be the governor of Mêlée, Booty and Plunder Islands and in the fourth game her governing powers are taken away since she was believed to have died at sea. According to her the governor's seat is a life-time term. However, she resigns from her duties as governor of Mêlée in the second game and in the first game there is a re-election, something that would not be possible if the governor's position would be for life. This has led to some speculation. It is possible that during the time between the second and third games Elaine somehow combined the governing duties of several islands and may very well have also affected the position of governor being made a lifetime term. Apart from the Governor's office the affairs are also seen to by a council of Town Elders (mentioned in the fourth game). In addition, the limits of Elaine's power seem very ambiguous from game to game. In the third game she is only said to rule over Mêlée, Booty and Plunder, but in the fourth game, Lucre Island is also counted as belonging to the Tri-Island area. Since Jambalaya Island also doesn't have a specified government it is also potentially a part of the Tri-Island area. She gives up her gubernatorial powers at the end of the fourth game when H. T. Marley returns as governor. Role in games ''The Secret of Monkey Island'' Elaine meets Guybrush when he attempts to steal the Idol of Many Hands from her mansion. Guybrush is apprehended by Sheriff Fester Shinetop but Elaine comes to his rescue when Fester attempts to drown him. After this she professes her love for Guybrush and urges him to complete his Three Trials of piratehood. Just when he finishes the last one, however, Elaine is kidnapped by the Ghost Pirate LeChuck aboard his ghost ship. (If the player has completed the other two trials before stealing the Idol, there is a different (and much less satisfying) scene where Guybrush confesses his love in Elaine's absence.) Though LeChuck attempts to marry Elaine she somehow manages to escape. She attempts to surprise LeChuck by dressing a pair of monkeys as the bride. This also comes as a shock to Guybrush who interrupts the ceremony in order to rescue Elaine. A (very) one-sided fight ensues between LeChuck and Guybrush which Guybrush nonetheless survives, dissolving LeChuck with a bottle of root beer. Elaine appears by his side while LeChuck is exploding against the night sky for a final exchange with Guybrush. ''Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge'' In Monkey Island 2, Elaine has apparently dumped Guybrush, who proves a very different person when (thanks to his defeat of LeChuck) he is popular and boastful. She leaves her mansion on Mêlée and moves to Booty Island without telling Guybrush of her whereabouts. As she puts it when they meet later in the game, "We were a mistake!". As a sign of her disappointment, she named her dog Guybrush and wrote the book Next to Nothing concerning her relationship. She plays only a minor role as the game focuses more on her grandfather's connection to Big Whoop. Guybrush attends her Mardi Gras party where she captures him, but their hopes of reconciliation are crushed when Guybrush reveals that he only came to get her grandfather's map. Elaine throws the map out the window and kicks Guybrush out. She does come to Guybrush's rescue when he breaks through the concrete over the underground pipes which run between Dinky Island and Monkey Island. Indeed, almost the entire game is told from Guybrush's point of view as he is hanging on for his dear life. When he finally finishes the story and asks Elaine to help him out his rope snaps and he falls down. Elaine's last appearance in the game is over the pit, worrying over Guybrush's fate, suspecting that he may be under a spell. She apparently decides later that Guybrush is dead as she dejectedly tells LeChuck during his assault on her fort at Plunder Island that he took from her the only man she ever loved. ''The Curse of Monkey Island'' The third game opens to a scene of a battle off the coast of Plunder Island where LeChuck and Elaine are fighting. Guybrush drifts by in a bumper car and is captured by LeChuck. Guybrush's antics destroy LeChuck in his zombie form (albeit temporarily) and he comes to shore where Elaine is relieved to find him alive. Touched by Elaine's admission during the battle that she loves him, Guybrush proposes to her with a diamond ring he found aboard LeChuck's ship, and she accepts; just then, however, Wally comes by and notices the ring, which he points out is a cursed item from LeChuck's treasury. Elaine prepares to punch Guybrush for giving her the item but is turned into solid gold. She remains in this state for much of the game until Guybrush takes her to Blood Island and cures her with an uncursed diamond ring. Elaine completes her punch and knocks Guybrush over; just a moment later the two are captured, however, and Elaine is once again at a risk of being forced to marry LeChuck, who decides to go one step further and turn her undead as well. She once again escapes and helps Guybrush fight LeChuck by re-routing the Roller-coaster of Death so that Guybrush doesn't fall into the lava pit. After Guybrush defeats LeChuck he and Elaine are finally married and sail off on their honeymoon. ''Escape from Monkey Island'' Upon their return in Escape from Monkey Island, Elaine learns that she has been declared dead, an election for a new governor of Mêlée has been announced, and a greedy Australian land developer has bought up most of the property on the island. Elaine focuses on getting back on the election trail, but on its eve it is revealed that her opponent Charles L. Charles is none other than LeChuck. She believes this knowledge will help her win, but is soon crushed to realise that no-one believes her. LeChuck sweeps the election with his "Good Times & Free Grog" campaign. Elaine goes into hiding but is later captured by Pegnose Pete and unwittingly provides him with the remaining piece of the Ultimate Insult, the Gubernatorial Seal of Mêlée Island. She attempts to escape when Guybrush sabotages Ozzie's attempt to infect a host of islands with the Ultimate Insult's power but is captured by LeChuck once again, who has now taken the form of a gigantic statue. LeChuck (under the Insult's influence) fights Guybrush, Jojo Jr. and Horatio Torquemeda Marley inside a Giant Monkey Robot. During the battle Elaine manages to slip away as LeChuck is tricked into crushing Ozzie and the Insult, creating a blast of Voodoo energy that destroys them both. Elaine formally resigns from her duties, with her grandfather taking over the office of Governor, and she and Guybrush are apparently now free "to go wherever they want and do whatever they want." ''Tales of Monkey Island'' "Launch of the Screaming Narwhal" The first episode begins when, after several years of swashbuckling, Elaine has once again been captured by LeChuck who claims that he intends to use the Thirteen Monkeys of Montevideo to complete an evil Voodoo Spell to bind the seas to his will (when in actuality he is trying to hypnotize them into opening the Crossroads). She helps Guybrush onto her ship by pulling down the horizontal mast with her legs. Guybrush stabs LeChuck with the Cursed Cutlass of Kaflu but due to last-minute changes in the voodoo enchanting recipe he doesn't manage to kill LeChuck but instead turns him human. LeChuck's essence escapes in the form of a pox and Guybrush's hand is infected, causing him to toss the cutlass against a cannon near the inflammable "root grog" spilled on the deck which is also located near gunpowder. Elaine and Guybrush are separated in the resulting explosion. She is next seen at the end of this chapter (by Guybrush) being given a flower by the now-human LeChuck (who, unbeknownst to her and Guybrush, is wearing a voodoo trust artifact in the guise of a belt buckle, compelling those around him to trust him easily and clouding their judgment). "The Siege of Spinner Cay" In the second episode, she reappears at Spinner Cay trying to negotiate a peaceful solution to finding La Esponja Grande, the cure for the pox, between the Vaycaylians' Chieftain and the poxed Captain McGillicutty. She also gives Guybrush her wedding ring after realizing Guybrush lost his when his hand was cut off by Morgan LeFlay and replaced it with a hook. She provides Guybrush with passes to use the Vaycaylians' raft to visit the nearby islands. When the negotiations fail, McGillicutty attacks Spinner Cay with his ships to get the sea-animal talismans that lead to the Sponge. Elaine gets trapped under the debris; when Guybrush frees her he notices that she is beginning to be affected by the pox. She devises a plan to break through McGillicutty's blockade with Guybrush firing a cannon from the shore on Spoon Isle while LeChuck passes through. However, Guybrush goes behind her back and instead slips past the blockade while LeChuck operates the cannon. The operation is successful regardless. She appears at the end of the episode when Guybrush and Reginald Van Winslow sail after the ancient Sea Creatures to find the Sponge. She stays behind with LeChuck, apparently to return the abducted monkeys to their natural habitat, but also playing friendly with him and keeping an eye on his motives which she believes may be suspicious rather than helping him. "Lair of the Leviathan" She appears only in one cutscene in the third episode, which shows her succumbing to the effects of Pox while she and LeChuck are still sailing the oceans on Guybrush's ship, with LeChuck placing each set of monkeys at strategic locations around the Gulf of Melange; and both seem to form a strong bond with each other. "The Trial and Execution of Guybrush Threepwood" In the fourth episode she appears in the courthouse on Flotsam Island just as Guybrush has cleared himself of all charges except for spreading the Voodoo pox. The possessed Elaine is at first happy to see Guybrush but, after smelling Morgan's scent on him, immediately charges to Club 41 to do battle with her for her apparent advances on him. Guybrush manages to trick Elaine into grabbing a magical Voodoo Summons so that she can be questioned at court. However, instead of confirming that Guybrush has been looking for the cure Elaine proves more detrimental to Guybrush's case, even more so when the sponge doesn't work on her. Guybrush is saved by LeChuck's sudden appearance and revelation of the Voodoo Lady's involvement in the events. Guybrush is pardoned and Elaine escapes in the confusion. She's kept distracted by the Marquis De Singe who tries (unsuccessfully) to capture her due to her unique strain of the pox, and by Stan who sells her a phony treasure map. She finally arrives, by accident, at the Vaycaylian Wind Control Device where she fights De Singe (who is trying to sedate and pulverize her with the device and spread her pox across the seas for the perfection of the "Jus de Vie") while having her leg stuck in a clam-trap. However, the Marquis is fueled by Guybrush's hand and can't be harmed until Guybrush manages to trick him into losing the hand, the source of his "Jus de Vie". After De Singe's demise, Guybrush gets the powered-up sponge into the Vaycaylians' Wind Control Device and it drains all of LeChuck's essence, curing Elaine in the process. She and Guybrush are then freed by LeChuck who immediately double-crosses them and stabs Guybrush to death. She has known all along that LeChuck was always evil even without all his voodoo powers, but he has hoped to finally win Elaine's hand and make her his demon bride by using his human form to be kind and polite to her. When she has spurned his advances, LeChuck goes to the Wind Control Device and reabsorbs the voodoo power from the sponge. After she tearfully makes her vow to stop LeChuck for Guybrush and shares her emotional kiss, Guybrush dies in her arms, and as LeChuck is restored to his former power the two do battle. "Rise of the Pirate God" In the finale Elaine has apparently lost her fight with LeChuck and is forced along as LeChuck attempts to use the Sponge to empower himself into a Pirate God with the voodoo power of the Crossroads. When Guybrush comes back from the Crossroads as a ghost she seems to willingly become LeChuck's demon bride. (Unbeknownst to Guybrush and LeChuck, she is only doing this so that she may obtain the powers potent enough to hold the Cutlass of Kaflu and use it on LeChuck.) Guybrush is unable to touch the cutlass and, as a result, is zapped back into the Crossroads by Elaine's use of root beer. Guybrush comes back for a second time, having repossessed his body, but can't touch the Cutlass of Kaflu because it is now too powerful for him. LeChuck returns him to the Crossroads where Guybrush then has to concoct a plan to weaken the sponge. He succeeds but LeChuck has become too powerful for him to defeat. However, Guybrush is able to free Elaine from his control, reverting her to her normal, brighter self, and she is able to use the Cutlass of Kaflu. Guybrush manages to trick LeChuck into the portal between realms where LeChuck is distracted by a stab from Morgan's Blade of Dragotta in the Crossroads. When Guybrush closes the rip with his final shred of life LeChuck becomes trapped, allowing Morgan and Elaine to stab him simultaneously between the worlds and ultimately destroy him. For a moment Guybrush appears stuck at the Crossroads but, after recalling his Crossroads exit spell and holding Elaine's ring aloft at its center, he returns to life back at the Screaming Narwhal at dawn, where Elaine hints she was aware that the ring's significance of true love would save him, and that she knew that Guybrush would free her from LeChuck's control once she had the Cutlass of Kaflu. She also corrects Guybrush's pronunciation of La Esponja as espon-ha with an H-sound because she doesn't want him to look silly saying it. Attributes Personality Intelligent and highly resourceful, Elaine is depicted as a caring and kind person. She is usually more than capable of taking care of herself; on the multiple occasions that she is kidnapped by LeChuck, she is usually able to escape at her own volition and formulate plans to defeat her adversaries. In addition, Elaine is proficient in personal combat and displays an understanding of strategy in battle, reinforced by calm personality that allows Elaine to use common sense and stay composed despite dire situations. While attracted to piracy, Elaine is initially wary of pursuing a relationship with pirates due to a bad liaison with LeChuck while the pirate captain was still alive. Nevertheless, Elaine falls in love with Guybrush, seeing past his faults in favor of his kind personality and sharp wit. While Elaine is the dominant partner in their relationship, she still has faith in his abilities regardless of Guybrush's hapless disposition.Alexandra Boyd Interview from The Tales of Monkey Island Blog Depiction Elaine is usually depicted as a beautiful woman with long red hair and with green eyes. She wears a variety of pirate clothing consistent with the game's Golden Age of Piracy setting; her outfit usually consists of pantaloons, a blouse worn under a lightweight tunic, a sash, boots and a headscarf. As an exception in Chapter 5 of Tales of Monkey Island, when she willingly becomes LeChuck's demon bride, she gets a black wedding dress outfit in the elegant style of Gothic fashion (complete with a revealing diamond-encrusted black bustier/corset worn under a see-through sheer black fabric sleeveless blouse, with a black sash around her waist, a dark gray broomstick skirt and dress boots at the bottom, along with diamond-encrusted black evening gloves and an eerie-glowing black tiara in place of her normal pirate clothing), and she wears it through the remainder of the chapter, even when she is reverted to her normal, no longer demonic form. Elaine usually wears gold earrings, though by Tales, she wears her diamond engagement ring as an earring until Chapter 2. Her appearances in The Secret of Monkey Island and Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge are in the form of pixel art, with appearances slightly differing between the EGA, Amiga and VGA versions of the games.Guybrush Threepwood and Elaine Marley: A Visual History By The Curse of Monkey Island, Elaine is rendered in a cartoon art style by LucasArts artists Larry Ahern and Bill Tiller, although the character's choice of clothing remains consistent. Escape from Monkey Island translated Ahern and Tiller's depiction into 3D graphics, while the later Special Editions of Secret and Monkey Island 2 and Tales produced a more stylized version of the previous appearances. Trivia * Elaine's close-up in the first game was apparently modeled after Avril Harrison, one of the artists working at LucasArts at the time.[http://www.scummbar.com/games/index.php?game=1&sub=info&todo=18 The Scumm Bar - Secret of Monkey Island trivia] She contributed artwork to the first two Monkey Island games. * One of the optional ending lines in the first game seemed to indicate that Elaine was already married prior to her meeting Guybrush. However, this was intended as a last-minute joke by the writing crew and later installments of the series (and the three other reactions) altogether ignore this "revelation". The line is referred to at the end Tales of Monkey Island, where the player may choose a similar line. * Elaine has escaped of her own accord on almost all of the occasions where she's been kidnapped, with a minor exception being Escape where she receives partial assistance from Guybrush. * A song called "Plank of Love" was written and planned to be played over the ending of the third game, but due to time-constraints was not recorded or featured in the game. This inclusion would have allowed Elaine and Guybrush to share a song. * Elaine is an accomplished author, having written at least eight romance novels under the pseudonym 'Melanie Leary'. She also wrote a non-fiction book of her breakup with Guybrush entitled Next to Nothing (see Bibliography below). * While she's generally the competent one and Guybrush is a bumbler, Elaine does screw up royally one one occasion, by inadvertently dropping the Gubernatorial Seal of Mêlée Island and giving Ozzie Mandrill the final component to the Ultimate Insult talisman. Pets * Piranha Poodles * Guybrush (dog) * Timmy the Monkey Bibliography A list of cheesy romance novels can be found at the Phatt City Library by an author called Melanie Leary. As Melanie Leary is an anagram for Elaine Marley it suggests that Elaine wrote these novels under a pseudonym to hide her identity. In an earlier demo of the game the books were filed under Elaine's name, but changed for the final version.Monkey Island 2: A Compendium of Changes * Amour's Agonizing Adieu * Desire's Distasteful Denouement * Fascination's Final Frenzy * Love's Lingering Lassitude * Passion's Persistent Presence * Romance's Wretched Residue * Sin's Sordid Swan Song * Yearning's Yellow Yesterdays Elaine has also written a non-fiction novel about her relationship with Guybrush: * Next to Nothing Appearances * The Secret of Monkey Island and Special Edition (first appearance) * Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge and Special Edition * The Curse of Monkey Island * Escape from Monkey Island * * * * * Voice actors Memorable quotes ''The Secret of Monkey Island'' * "Tell me, Guybrush, why do you want to be a pirate? You don't look like one. Your face is too... sweet." * "LeChuck is a bozo... and lots of his crew members were friends of mine, when they were alive." * "Can I buy you a root beer?" ''Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge'' * "Well, well, well, Guybrush Threepwood. You do turn up in the strangest of places." * "The map! Is that what this is all about? I should have known better! If the map's all you care about you'd better go out and get it!" * "I wonder what's keeping Guybrush? I hope LeChuck hasn't cast some horrible SPELL over him or anything." ''The Curse of Monkey Island'' * "I... I can't. I'm washing my hair tonight." * "Let's face it, LeChuck. You're an evil, foul-smelling, vile, co-dependent villain and that's just not what I'm looking for in a romantic relationship right now. ... You're a bloodthirsty monster who's already kidnapped me once, tortured my friends, and taken from me the only man I ever loved: Guybrush Threepwood." ''Tales of Monkey Island'' * (LeChuck asks Elaine if she's impressed) "Not half as much as I'll be when Guybrush guts your diseased carcass with his voodoo cutlass, you doddering sack of scumm!" * "Stop showboating and spray the sword, Guybrush!" * "And now we're going to die. Again. Heh. Wonderful." * "You don't spend several years at the side of Guybrush Threepwood, Mighty Pirate™ without picking up a FEW tricks, darling." * (Guybrush asks her if she misses him) "Buckets. Now put this pirate out of our misery." * "Now my hold's full of monkeys, and Captain Personality over there 'to LeChuck' thinks he's gonna marry me. ... Well, it'd be flattering if I wasn't so married... and he wasn't so dead." * "Is that how the cutlass is supposed to work?" * "What happened to your hand?! And where is your wedding ring?!!" * (under the influence of the Pox) "I said quit yer whimpering and grow some barnacles, for Blackbeard's sake! I'm makin' the plans here, fancy pants! ... Unless you want to find yerself with a matchin' set of hook hands, I suggest you do as I say!" * "Your thanks is enough. ...*cough* Eh, and yer gold! Give us all yer gold! 'cackles' *cough cough*... Ahem... sorry, uh, something got stuck in my throat." * "You go and get Esponja Grande. You don't need me for that. Besides, I really think I should keep an eye on LeChuck. Trust me, sweetie." * "Be careful, dear, and don't put your lips on anything!" * "Listen, Chucky. Drop all the simians on the next patch of dirt we pass and then we find my husband." * (under the influence of the Pox) "The chimps can roast on an open flame for all I care!" * "Avast, ye blubberin' belugas! I'm sacking yer port! Bring me all ye spoils, swags, booty and boodle!" * (to Guybrush) "And YOU! Me bonnie lass! Step into me captain's quarters and let me ravish you silly! Arr, to finally hold you in me arms again, it makes me want to..." * "What's this? The scent of betrayal! Who is this tawdry wench?!? ... She'll die by me rusty blade!" * "It's her head or yours, bilge-boy!" * "Over your dead body, trollop!" * "I'll be calm when LeFlay's been filleted like a fish!" * "Get out of the way, ya blithering hunk of man-meat!" * (in unison with Morgan) "Stay away from Guybrush, ya sea-hog!" * "You stay away from my boy's pants or I'll hang ya from my Jolly Roger, ya Jezebel! 'Guybrush' And you! Don't think you can totter around with some tart and not get a fistful of-- whoa!" * "LeChuck? That stick-in-the-mud wouldn't know a good Pox if it kicked him in the fundament! Heck, there wouldn't even BE a Pox if you'd gone through with the Voodoo Lady's recipe properly! But NOOooooo, you had to wave that root beer bottle around like some sort of conquering hero! 'Guybrush' Oooh, look at me, I be Guybrush Threepwood, Mighty Pirate™! Next thing I know you're trying to replace root beer with root grog, and BAM, Pox all over the place! Not that I'm complainin', mind ya..." * "Don't you 'honey' me, you two-timing cannon-scrubber! I bet all this talk of looking for 'La Esponja Grande' was all plot to spend time canoodling with your little privateering she-slag!" * (about Guybrush) "Well, let's see... when I first met him he was breaking into my mansion to steal a statue... later, after shanghaiing a crew to take him to Monkey Island, he totally failed to rescue me from the evil clutches of the Ghost Pirate LeChuck, so I had to dress up a couple of monkeys in a bridal gown... Then he left me hanging over a pit while he went looking for the Treasure of Big Whoop! I didn't hear from him for 3 years after that! ... Turned me into a bleedin' statue! ... Left the seat up! Hmph! And that's not even mentioning all the times I've found myself tied up, manacled, or otherwise incarcerated because of his blithering idiocy!" * "18... 19... 20... and X marks the-- 'no X' Grr! When I get me hands on that plaid-coated scallywag, I'm gonna rip off his waving arms and beat him to a briny pulp with 'em!" * (to Guybrush) "Hah! I can't believe I ever married a dullard like you!" * (about De Singe) "I wouldn't smooch you with HIS lips, cabin boy!" * (about LeChuck) "THAT spineless goody-two-boots? Let him rot!" * (about the Voodoo Lady) "Arrr! I never did trust that scheming sea witch!" * (about De Singe) "The only place this sword is going is through this snuff-sniffer's gizzard! Arrr!" * "Less talking, more eviscerating, 'sweetie.'" * "I'll show you who's done for!" * "Then stop yer yakking and get on with it, ya gibbering jellyfish!" * (to De Singe) "I'll spread you to the four corners!!" * (when asked if she's all right) "I-I think so. But how did I get here, and why does my mouth taste like coleslaw?" * (to LeChuck) "I knew it all along... with or without all that voodoo, you're still nothing but an evil sack of scumm!" * "Go to hell, LeChuck." * (when Guybrush tells her to stop LeChuck in dying gasps) "From Mêlée to Monkey and all the islands in between, my love." * (to LeChuck) "How appropriate... you fight like a Pox-infected undead cow." * "Look, I let you catch me and I played along with your stupid 'nice guy' act because I thought that it would get Guybrush to realize that the Voodoo Lady is--" * "Make me your demon bride." * "Face it, Threepwood. LeChuck has more power than any pirate could possibly dream of! And besides, you're dead now. ... I'm sorry, Guybrush." * (about the Cutlass of Kaflu) "This sword now has enough demonic power in it to bring down a god! Did you think we'd let you get your mortal hands on it? ... With just one swipe, that sword could completely obliterate your body!" * "How dare you!! I have a wedding ceremony to plan, a dress to pick out, a reception to arrange and some bridesmaids to slaughter! I don't have time for this!" * "Buwahaha! I'm more powerful now than I could've ever been as a lowly governor or a pitiful pirate!" * "Don't talk like that! I love you!" * (to LeChuck) "STOP IT, you monstrous maggot mating ground!" * "You should know enough to trust me by now, Guybrush Threepwood. ... After all these years and all of our adventures, two things are certain: that I always have a plan, and that Guybrush Threepwood will always come for me when I need him most." * (about La Esponja Grande) "Actually, it's pronounced 'es-pon-HA' with an 'H' sound at the end? ... It's been bothering me this whole time. I'm just telling you because I don't want you to look silly." References External links * * Categoría:En Desarrollo Categoría:Personajes